Scott's Cousin
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: A year after the Giant War, Sally sends Percy to his cousin in Beacon Hills. What will Percy find? Love? Werewolves? Old enemies? New ones? Post giant war and season 4 (my version of season 5 in a way). R&R I own nothing PercyxStiles ScottxKira DerekxBraden Warning: BoyxBoy, plot twists, slight bashing, Character deaths, no lemons. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Pilot

Percy POV

"Percy," my mom called, jarring me out of my thoughts. I rolled over on my bed to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Percy . . ." she sighed. "I'm sending you to your cousin's house for the rest of the summer and the school year," she rushed.

I was shocked. My mouth fell open.

"It's been a year since the battle and you're still sulking over your friends. You came home week after summer and camp started! I think you need a new environment, something to keep you occupied."

"Monsters keep me occupied enough, mom. I'm fine," I snapped. She glared at me as I rolled back over.

"You are going and that is final. You leave in two days, start packing your things." With that, my mother stormed out. I rolled over on my back and groaned. This would be a long year.

-line break-

I stood in front of the airport, hugging my mom and Paul goodbye. I wouldn't see them until Christmas.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Percy, but it's for your own good." I smiled my my mother, embracing her one last time.

"I'll IM you when I can, okay?" She nodded and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of her, Paul," I said as I nodded at him, walking away.

With one last farewell, I walked to the gate of my plane. Thank goodness I got permission from Zeus to be in his domain, or this would be a longer ride that it'll already be.

Beacon Hills, here I come.

**-sorry for the line breaks-**

I exited the airport immediately after I landed and got my luggage. I wanted to be as far from there as possible; Zeus did not make this flight easy. As I walked out, I looked for a sign with my name on it, just like my mom said my aunt would hold up.

After some searching, I saw a dark haired woman holding up a white sign with some kind of word scrawled on it. erPcy nJkcaosn. Damn dyslexia. I recognized the letters that resembled how my name was spelled and figured that this woman was my aunt. As I got closer, I realized she looked a lot like my mother, except she had black hair and sharper features. They were still kind though. I approached her and her smile grew, as if she recognized me.

"You must be Percy," she guessed. I nodded in confirmation.

"Well I'm your aunt Melissa, but you can call me: aunt, auntie, Aunt Melissa, auntie Melissa, or just Melissa if that is what you're comfortable with," she rambled on. I smiled at her.

"Okay . . . aunt Melissa," a smirked.

"Well, you must be sick of carrying those bags and from your flight. Let me help you with those."

She took one of my duffel bags, I gave her the lightest one which mainly consisted of socks, underwear, ambrosia and nectar. You know, the usual.

The car ride to her house was relatively quiet, not even the radio was on. Only the sound of cars zooming by and the tires on the concrete road were heard. After a seemingly long ride, I couldn't tell with ADHD. Time just seemed to pass extremely slowly.

All to long, we arrived at her home. It wasn't a mansion, but it was a big house. Once we gathered all my bags from the trunk, we walked inside. The house was spacious but was still home-y. It was warm, and smelled good. Guess this woman is related to my mom.

"Scott's not home right now," she said, dropping my bags on the floor. "But he should be home some time around dinner. He might bring friends over too," she explained.

"Why don't you bring the bags up to the guest room upstairs. Second door on the right. I have to work double shift tonight, so I'll be leaving soon. Dinner is in the fridge when you're hungry. Hope you like broccoli casserole," she explained, retreating up the stairs as she did.

I grabbed my bags and may my way up the stairs too. I found the room she was talking about and opened the door. The room was white and bare. The bed only having a blue comforter. I threw my stuff at the foot of the bed and fell on the top of it. It was really comfortable and soft. Almost better than my bed at home. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. Sadly, it wasn't a good dream.

_**Dream Bish**_

_I was slashed the last giant. The key to sending Gaea back to sleep. The rest of the Seven were either dead or knocked out. Poseidon and Zeus aided me in the defeat of Zeus' bane._

_ "You shall not defeat me, puny gods!" Porphyrion boasted. Lightning flashed across the sky, you could hear the waves of the distant ocean in turmoil. _

_ "You shall fall!" Zeus roared, throwing his master bolt at the giant. Poseidon threw his trident into the beast also. Using the water in the air, I flew at hit stomach, sword in front of me. With a wide arc, I cut his stomach in half. Porphyrion screamed as he turned to dust._

_The scene changed..._

_ I was in the throne room with the remaining Seven: Jason, Leo, and Piper, along with Nico and Reyna. Annabeth died in my arms. She was impaled in the stomach by the spear of a giant. Frank was set on fire, and Hazel was pulled into the ground. Hades declared them all dead minutes ago._

_ "Heroes, we offer you gifts for your bravery and perseverance. Leo, Piper, my son, and Perseus, step forward."_

_ We did as we were told._

_ "Leo, you will get more control over your fire power," Hephaestus said. Leo glowed, before the light dissipated._

_ "Piper, you shall be given the ability to charmspeak stronger and feel when someone is in love." Piper blushed, glowing like Leo. Then the light dissapeared._

_ "Jason, you shall be given more control over your powers as well. Use it wisely," Zeus said, blessing Jason._

_ "My son, Perseus. I am granting you two gifts. You shall become, what some call a shifter. As you know, certain descendents of myself are given this gift. You shall shift into an animal under my domain, but you will figure out when that is soon enough. You will also not get as tired using your power, along with getting control over them. Thank you for your service to Olympus." I glowed brightly, until the light faded away._

_ "May Nico and Reyna step forward," Zeus called out. Said people stepped forward. Bellona appeared in the throne room._

_ "My daughter, you have fought well in uniting the Greeks and Romans. I give you full Praetorship over New Rome. Goodbye my daughter." As quickly as she came, the goddess disappeared._

_ "Nico, my s-" Hades, who appeared with Bellona, was cut off by Nico falling to the ground. And arrow was sticking out of his chest, blood pooling around him. I instantly ran to his side, putting his head in my lap. I didn't care about the blood. My friend was dying. Another person I failed. _

_ "For Gaea," something yelled. We turned to see and Empousa with a bow in her hand. Jason, filled with fury, turned her to dust with a bolt of lightning._

_ "P-Percy?" Nico whispered. I looked down at his dying form. I've never seen him this pale._

_ "Yeah, Nico?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes._

_ "Come here. I need to tell you something." I leaned down slowly, trying to savior him. The longer I took, the longer he'd hold on. _

_ When I got close enough to him, he did something unexpected. He smashed his cold lips to mine. I was confused at first, then something clicked in my brain. I loved Nico. It was weird, like it's always been there, but I finally realized it. I kissed him back, for a good ten seconds. When we broke apart, he leaned up to me ear, wincing in pain as he did._

_ "I. Love. You." Nico leaned back down, smiling as I repeated the words back to him. Then the life left his eyes. I held him and sobbed, sobbed till Apollo eventually had to pull me off and hold me back while Hades transported his son's dead body to the underworld._

_End_

Then I woke up

I realized, or rather came to accept, that I was bisexual afterward. I hadn't done any exploring or anything, but I did notice how good looking some guys were. I also realized, that when one day I was being attacked by a hoard of monsters, that I could turn into a crocodile. Semi. My skin got hard and scaly, my hands grew small claws, and my teeth sharpened. It was weird. I practiced for a year, learned what I could do, it was cool. My powers were also stronger in my shifted form. It was the only good thing that came out of the war.

"Mom, I'm home! And I brought Liam and Stiles!" a voice called out. Shit, Scott was home and he didn't know I was here.

"Scott, what's that smell?" a kid with a higher voice asked.

"Shh, it's upstairs," Scott, my cousin I suppose, whispered. Shit. Better introduce myself now. Better time than ever.

I got up and started walking down the hall.

"Someone is coming down," a new voice said.

I clomped down the stairs, acting like I hadn't just heard their conversation. I walked through the dining room towards the kitchen, Scott and the other two guys nowhere in sight. That was until I was brutally tackles to the floor. I looked up to see who was straddling me. Some teenager, maybe 16-17, eyes flashing red. His jaw was crooked with a freckle on one side. His hair was black.

"Who are you?" he growled. Honest to Olympus growled. His hand rested firmly on my chest. Based on his voice, it was Scott.

"Well, I'm your cousin. You _did_ know I was coming, right?" I asked slowly. Realization flashed across his face and he released me. He held out a hand, which I gladly took, and yanked me up. He had a lot more strength than he should have.

"Uh, sorry about that. Lots of people don't like me, thought you might be one of them," he explained.

"Dude, I totally get it." Scott looked at me skeptically.

"Is it okay to come out now?" the third voice said.

"Yeah guys, it's just my cousin. We're in no danger," Scott called out. A lanky guy, taller than Scott and about an inch shorter than me stepped out along with a short kid with his hair spiked up, longer than the lanky kid, who also had his hair spiked slightly.

The taller kid was very good looking, I will give him that. And I may or may not have been checking him out a little bit.

"That's Stiles," Scott said gesturing to the lanky kid, "And this is Liam," he gestured to the shorter kid who waved shyly. I smiled at the trio.

"I'm Percy, Scott's cousin."

Stiles POV

Holy shit. This guy is hot. You think Scott would mind if I dated his cousin?


	2. Let's Have A Chat

Stiles POV

The man in front of me was . . . amazing. His hair was dark and messy, like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a bright, beautiful green like the sea. His skin was sun-bathed-all-day tan unlike mine, and he was tall with muscles, but not too big. The only thing semi wrong with him were the scars that littered his arms. They ranged from about 1 inch to about half a foot. A lot were around his wrists. And, to top it off, he was Scott's cousin.

I came to accept my sexuality after the whole thing in the temple with Peter and Scott, and the time Malia was away. We broke up, but still friends. She lives with Kira now.

"So you're the cousin my mom kept going on about?" Scott asked, jarring me from my thoughts. Scott seemed to calm down, but Liam glared skeptically.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom . . ." Liam cut him off. "Why do you smell like fish?" Liam asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I didn't know I did. Why do ya wanna know, kid?" Percy retaliated. Even his voice was amazing.

"I'm not a kid," Liam huffed in annoyance. Percy scoffed.

"Then how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Liam replied angrily. "How old are you? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen to be exact." Oh shit, and he was around two years older than me. I was basically in heaven.

"And you're still in high school? How?" Scott questioned.

"Well, The last year and a half of my life haven't been the best. I had to leave school because of family issues. I suppose I'm making up my senior year this year," Percy said smoothly. He turned back to the fridge an opened it.

"Now where's the food? I'm starving?"

-line break-

After we had all heated up the casserole, we went up to Scott's bedroom while Percy went into the guest one.

"Something's off about him," Scott started. "It's like, I can explain it. He feels powerful, he even kind of smells powerful. I can't figure it out though . . ." he trailed off.

Liam nodded in agreement with Scott. "Yeah, I feel it too. I vote that we kill him now before he causes trouble later."

"Liam, seriously?" Scott scolded. He then turned to me. "What about you, Stiles. What do you think?" My palm turned sweaty. Even thinking about Percy got me sweaty and nervous.

"Uh-I-uh think . . . that we . . . should . . . check him out? I'm no werewolf so I gotta trust you guys." I thought for a minute. "Maybe we should ask Derek tomorrow?"

"Who's Derek and what are we asking him?"

We turned to face Percy, who was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He smirked at my gaping mouth, making me blush, then turned to Scott.

"So who's Derek?" Scott was about to answer when Liam jumped in.

"None of your business! Now get out." Percy just stepped into the room more.

"Sorry, twerp. I don't think you're the boss here. Now, let Scott or Stiles here answer."

"That's it!" Liam yelled.

Liam jumped from his sitting position and tackled Percy to the ground. The tumbled, Liam throwing some serious wolf-packed punches at Percy anywhere he could. Chest, face, stomach, everywhere. Scott just seemed to refuse to jump in. I looked at my best friend angrily.

"You can't just let Liam beat the shit out of him! Help!" Scott glared at me, something he's never done before.

"I want to see what Percy does. If he's normal." I stared in disbelief at my friend.

"And if he is mortal, then Liam sent him to the hospital! Damnit, Scott. Don't you think?" I questioned before running after the duo who apparently got down the hallway and rolled down the stairs.

When I came downstairs, I expected Liam to be standing over an unconscious, bleeding and broken Percy. But this was the total opposite. Percy was holding Liam up by his neck on the front door, his feet not touching the ground. Liam was the bloody, barely conscious one. Percy was glaring at him in pure hatred.

"Now, little man, leave me alone. And next time you try to fight me, think again." Percy then dropped Liam and walked back up the stairs. Scott, who had finally come downstairs look at Percy strangely and ran over to help Liam.

"Stiles, go check on him. He probably still has injuries." I nodded, not missing the chance to have some alone time with the Adonis upstairs.

I bolted up the stairs taking two steps at a time, all too eager to see him. When I got to the guest bedroom, the door was closed, but you could hear Percy inside. I tentatively knocked three times.

"Come in." I opened the door to find the room empty.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a chuckling and jumped.

"Holy shit, do not do that. Where are you?"

"In the closet, idiot. I'm trying to find a new shirt since the kid bloodied mine up. And close the door, please."

I hurriedly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I didn't want to look like a total idiot, so I decided to get comfortable on the bed.

"Ergh, screw it. It's midnight and I still gotta clean myself up." Finally, Percy came out of the closet . . . in nothing but his boxers.

He was better looking than I thought. His abdomen was strong, sporting a six-pack strong. But he had scars everywhere too, just like his arms. They were a lot bigger though, the biggest one looked more than a foot long.

"You checkin' me out?" he chuckled. He stepped closer until he was towering over me.

"I find you attractive too, but I think we gotta get to know each other before going into a serious relationship." I looked at Percy confused, my mouth gaping like a grouper.

"I'm kidding, Stiles. Lighten up," he said, promptly slammed down next to me on the bed.

"You know," he said as he casually put his strong arm around my shoulder. "I really don't like that Liam kid. But for a fifteen year old, he can seriously pack a punch." I blushed and looked away.

"Uh, yeah. Anger issues and stuff. He's easy to piss off . . ." Percy laughed. "I can tell."

We fell into a comfortable silence, his arm still resting on my shoulder.

"Didn't you say you needed to clean up?" I asked, breaking the silence. His eyebrow twitched, I took not of that.

"Oh, yeah. Little late for that now I guess." He removed his arm, making my shoulders really cold, and turned to me.

"Now why are you here? I figure Scott sent you up."

"He sent me to check on you. We figured that Liam would've sent you to the hospital, or do serious damage. So I came to check to see if you were alive," I explained lightly.

"Well as you can see, I am very much alive and not injured. Now, your turn to ask."

"What's with the scars?" I fired. His faced darkened.

"I've been through a lot in my life, and those things have resulted in scars. As for the ones around my wrists, those are the results of how I dealt with those things after they happened." I could hear him start to choke up, and see tears pool in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked." Percy looked up and smiled at me.

"It's fine, Stiles. Now, it's my turn."

And that's what we did for the next . . . however long we did it for. He let me learn more about his scars, telling me stories of how he got the bigger one. Some seemed like he was lying. Giant sized sons of his distant relative accidentally threw a javelin at him and he somehow dodged? Nope, not buying it. Although he did let me touch a few, which was amazing. I also told him stuff only Scott knew. It was cool how easily we talk to each other.

"Last question: who's Derek?" God damnit.

"He's . . . Uh . . . he helped Scott go through a hard time in his life. They fought a lot, but they're good now." Percy nodded.

"Cool, I guess." I looked at my nonexistent watch and sighed.

"It's time for me to go. My dad is probably worried. It's was nice talking to you, Percy," I said, standing up. Percy yawned in response, stretching his sore limbs.

"It was nice talking to ya, Stiles. See you around," he smiled. I walked to the door slowly putting my hand on the knob.

"You know, since everything in our lives has been crazy lately and it's finally quiet, the gang and I decided to spend a few days at the beach. If you ask Scott, you could come. I'm fine with it," I suggested. Percy looked at me in confusion.

"The gang? There's more of you?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Scott's girlfriend, my ex, Liam, Scott, Lydia, and Maybe Derek and his girlfriend if they're okay with, as Derek says, 'chaperoning'. Plus, we haven't been to the beach in years."

"Oh. Won't I be an outlier? Plus, I may not be the smartest, but I know Liam doesn't like me," he explained. I shrugged in response.

"Just think about it, man. It can't hurt." He chuckled.

"Bye, Stilinski." I groaned as I stepped out of the room.

"Only people who hate me call me that!"

"Just leave," he joked. I smiled and closed the door.

When I got downstairs, I noticed Liam and Scott still down there, chatting adamantly.

"I still don't get how he took you down. Everything points to Alpha besides his smell. But I would know if he's an alpha," Scott concluded. He then turned to Stiles.

"Uh, I was just, uh, leaving. Which means it's time for you to go home too, Liam." Liam glared at me. That kid has never liked me.

"I'm staying here. You don't tell me what to do," he growled.

"Liam," Scott chided. "I agree with Stiles. You gotta go home. We're all going to Derek's tomorrow, so you can't rant more there. And Derek will probably know why you were beaten." Liam sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grunted, standing up.

"See you tomorrow, Scott." Liam walked out the door, leaving Scott and I alone.

"Stiles?" Scott said before I could leave.

"Yeah, Scott?"

"You can't trust Percy. He's obviously dangerous if he has all those scars. Plus, his heart sped up the tiniest bit when he talked to you?"

"How did you . . . werewolf hearing," I concluded. Scott nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, don't trust the really good looking guy upstairs that's your cousin. Got it. Night, man," I said. He waved to me and promptly ran up the stairs.

Damn werewolves.

_3rd POV_

Little did they know, Percy heard the whole conversation with Liam and Scott, and then with Scott and Stiles. Percy wasn't shocked. He should have figured his cousin was weird, with his red eyes and everything. And Liam with his super strength. But what was Stiles?

Percy concluded that he'd follow Scott to Derek's tomorrow. He had to more. If his cousin and friends were mortal-killing monsters, it was his duty to kill them. Even Stiles if he had to.

He only hoped it wouldn't come to that

**A/N So, this story is a work in progress, but it's working. Thank you for the follows and likes everyone! And also, my summary sucks because I can't give anything away. Get ready.**

** Also, Characters, mainly Teen Wolf ones, will be OOC because it's harder for me to capture TV people's characters. So bare with me. And don't worry, spoiler: the beach thing won't happen. That was for PercyxStiles purposes. **

** R&R**


	3. Secrets Revealed Kinda pt1

3rd POV

Stiles waited anxiously at Derek's loft for Scott and Kira to arrive. As usual, they were always late. It would've been Liam being last, but Stiles had picked him up earlier in his Jeep.

"Where the hell are they?" Stiles questioned.

"Why are you so antsy, Stiles? If it's something important, then you should tell us now," Derek suggested from the couch. Stiles ignored the werewolf and continued to pace through the loft aimlessly, trying to think of what was keeping his friend so long.

Usually he didn't worry about his friend, but he noticed Lydia, the _Banshee_, getting nervous, so that made him nervous.

It wasn't for another ten minutes later that Scott and Kira barreled through the door. Lydia seemed on edge still though.

"Sorry we're late. Needed gas," Scott explained.

"Lovely story Scott, but not necessary. We're here to talk about Kate. She's still alive, and growing stronger. She apparently has more Berserkers working for her, and has teamed up with some other supernatural creature we haven't fought yet," Braden explained from her spot next to Derek.

"So that's . . . bad," Liam assumed. Braden nodded in confirmation.

"There's something else though . . ." Lydia added. "I can't place it, it just doesn't feel right." Scott walked up to the thinking banshee.

"What do you mean 'doesn't feel right'?" Kira stepped up.

"Yeah, if there's something wrong, you gotta tell us."

"It's not that it feels wrong; it's more like it feels new. A good new." Malia pushed herself off from her spot on the wall.

"So we have new enemies and something else that doesn't want to kill us but isn't on our side either? This is worse than math," the werecoyote groaned.

"There's something else," Scott said. Derek leaned forward and gestured for Scott to continue.

"My cousin arrived at Beacon Hills yesterday. He's staying with me, and yesterday him and Liam got into a fight."

Everyone in the room sighed besides Lydia and Liam. Liam rather scowled angrily and growled quietly.

"Is he okay? Did Liam hurt him badly?" Kira asked, concerned for the well-being of her boyfriend's cousin. Stiles shook his head.

"That's the thing. I went down to stop them, and he had Liam pinned to the door. And Liam was beating the shit out of him upstairs. Percy didn't even have a scratch on him. He also had a lot of old scars. A lot," Stiles explained, remembering the scenes from last night.

"Percy? As in Percy Jackson?" Braden asked **[am I spelling her name right? Correct me if I'm wrong]**.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Scott questioned. Braden stood up and turned to everyone.

"That kid was a wanted fugitive when he was twelve and has blown up more schools than possible. He also went missing two years ago. He's bad news."

"But that doesn't explain how he beat Liam, a _werewolf_," Malia pointed out.

"Maybe he's an Alpha," Kira suggested, but Scott shook his head.

"No, I didn't smell any werewolf on him. He smelled powerful and like . . ."

"Fish. Really nasty fish," Liam finished.

"Well," Lydia said. "That's helpful. Maybe he's Hercules? It would explain the super strength."

"Lyida, I doubt we're dealing with anything that has to do with demigods," Derek laughed.

"Maybe we should look in the beastiary?" Malia asked.

"What's a beastiary?" someone asked. All heads turned towards the door of Derek's loft.

A teenager leaned on the doorway, arms crossed and a bored look on their face. He pushed himself off and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked closer towards the group.

"Okay, you obviously have wax in your ears. What's a beastiary?"

-the break of line-

It wasn't until Percy was suddenly pinned to the wall by Derek (that's what he came to infer) did he realize he was intruding in on a private meeting. Derek's eyes were flashing blue and filled with anger and his nails were digging into his neck. The only thing that freaked Percy out was the fact that his nails were unusually long and they were drawing blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek growled. Yes, a legit growl. Like a bear or dog or something. Percy hated dogs . . . well, most hellhounds to be precise. Those mutts from hell have been a pain in his ass since day one.

"I'm Scott's cousin. And I would like it if you removed those talons you call nails from my neck," he said. Derek growled but let Percy drop to the floor. Percy wiped the blood from his neck as he wheezed in pain. Derek could have ripped his throat out.

When he looked back up, Percy found a majority of the room (save the strawberry-blonde girl and Stiles) glaring at him. He felt off around them, as if they were producing an aura. They also vaguely smelled like wet dog. Except for Stiles and the blonde girl, who Percy decided to call Beth. Beth looked at him skeptically, trying to figure him out as if he was some big secret she had yet to unlock. She was obviously smart. Stiles was just staring at Percy, a blank expression. Percy gave his friend . . .? yeah, his friend, a small smile, which he did not return. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Percy was offended. He liked the good-looking lanky boy.

"Why in the name of hell are you here?" Scott asked, raising his voice at his cousin. Percy got up and brushed the imaginary dust off himself.

"I wanted to see why you left in a rush, so I followed you. Would have gotten here sooner if I had a ride." The girl with the choppy hair laughed slightly, but no one else did.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well," Percy started. "I overheard your you talking to Liam about your meeting today. I figured I would tag along and get some answers. I can be smart," he bragged. They just glared more.

"What do you mean 'answers'?" Beth asked. Percy turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I wanted to know why the little punk had such a mean swing. Plus, I overheard some things that I don't think you guys would want me to," Percy told them casually. They shared nervous looks with each other.

"What do you mean?" the Asian girl asked.

"What's up with all the questions?" Percy deflected.

"Well maybe if you answered specifically, we wouldn't ask as many," Beth retaliated.

"You are so much like my ex girlfriend it's unbelievable. Seriously uncanny . . ." Percy trailed off. He took notice of Stiles deflating slightly. At the moment he brushed it off, but he noted to bring it up if they ever had alone time again.

"Just answer the question!" Derek roared. Percy held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Jeez. You're worse than my uncle." Percy chuckled at his remark.

"Okay, so I overheard Scott and Liam talking while I was upstairs with Stiles. I also know that you people are all monsters who can be hurt by certain metals and freak out under the full moon." Scott had a panicked look in his eye, and the Asian gril grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"W-what are you saying?" the girl stuttered.

"You're all werewolves," Percy said casually. And all Hell broke loose.

Derek morphed into a wolf. A wolf. Black fur, blue eyes; he was larger than normal though. Derek growled at Percy, baring his canines. The girl with the choppy hair, grew claws and a minor snout, and her eyes turned a pale blue color. Liam did the same thing, but grew more facial hair, hand longer claws, and sported bright yellow eyes. The Asian girl pulled out a sword, and the quiet dark-skinned woman pulled out a hand-gun. Scott's eyes became a bright, glowing blood red. He grew long fangs and even facial hair, and the longest set of claws out of the group. Beth and Stiles retreated to the other side of the room, behind the dark-skinned woman.

Percy was very weirded out. And obviously not all the people in this room were werewolves. He'd have to IM Thalia later about this . . . if he got out alive.

"You're not going to kill me, right? What would your mother, or my mother say. Or the higher power in the sky?" Percy ranted, stalling them from attacking. He could either shift, use his demigod powers, use his sword, die, or run. He was leaning toward shifting to defend himself. He didn't know if celestial bronze would work, and he couldn't reveal himself as a demigod. Shifting wins.

With little thought, he felt his skin become hard and scaly, tens of sharp teeth growing inside his mouth, and clawing growing from his fingers.

The others looked very surprised at the sudden shift. Percy inwardly smiled to himself, happy to catch them off guard. Ego isn't always a bad thing. Then Percy looked to Stiles, who looked at Percy with fear and surprise in his eyes. _Damnit_, Percy thought. _I lost all chances of even becoming his friend_.

"Scott," the Asian girl asked.

"Thoughts on how to beat your cousin?" Scoot shook his head, never taking his eyes off Percy.

"I have a though," Liam said, "Rip him to shreds!" Liam promptly lunged at Percy, read to beat his ass down.

If only he knew it wouldn't turn out that way.

** Shorter chapter than the others, but a chapter regardless. Ill update in a couple days probably. Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, favorites. Much appreciated. BoO is killing me. **

** Till next time!**


	4. Secrets Revealed Kinda pt2

Stiles POV

Are you kidding me? I thought. The guy who I was having a chat with not even 10 hours ago was a freaking reptile. Seriously? I can't have one normal relationship? It does explain how he was able to beat Liam, though.

Speaking of Liam . . .

The beta lunged at Percy who simply swatted him into a pillar. I didn't even see his hand move. Malia wasn't fairing much better. Percy dodged a few slashes but eventually kicked her into Kira, who fell into Braden, knocking all three out.

Derek was next to charge in his wolf form. He was menacing, but so far Percy was bigger and possibly just as strong. But Derek being a dog was harder to defeat.

They exchanged blows, but apparently Percy's skin was really hard because he wasn't even bleeding. Derek launched himself at Percy's face, who caught him by the muzzle and through him at the door. Derek didn't get up again. All that was left at Scott who glared at his cousin with his red alpha eyes. He roared at Percy, who hissed at him.

Then they charged.

* * *

><p>Percy and Scott were not giving in, but Percy was gaining the upper hand. Scott hesitated suddenly, and Percy pinned him up against the wall. He raised a clawed hand. And that's when Lydia screamed.<p>

But something drowned it out. Braden had recovered and shot Percy in the back. He arched in pain and back away from Scott who then kicked him away. Upon falling to the ground, Percy did not get up.

Braden was breathing heavily as she ran over to check on Derek. Scott when to help Kira and Malia, while Lydia and I stood there. Then I realized something. She screamed. Percy was dead. I ran over to him and knelt down.

He was back to normal, his chest moving up and down radically. A pool of blood started to gather around him, and his pulse started to get slow.

"Scott!"

* * *

><p>I sat next to a bed in Derek's guest bedroom, which was occupied by Percy. He was shirtless, laying stomach down, a large band-aid gauze thing on his back. His gun wound started to heal once it expelled the bullet. He was stable, we knew that much. Obviously Lydia screamed for nothing, which is weird.<p>

I turned my attention back to Percy upon hearing him groan.

"My back hurts," he mumbled into the bed bluntly. I chuckled at his comment.

"Is that Stiles I hear?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's me," I replied. "How ya feeling?" He rolled onto his side and looked up at me.

"Did you not just hear me say that my back hurts?" I chuckled again.

"I did, but I just wanted to make conversation." I fiddled with my hand, rubbing my thumb against my palm. It's something I do when I'm nervous, along with biting my nails. I'm trying to give that habit up.

"Why are you so nervous?" Percy asked, causing me to sigh.

"Dude, you're a freakin' reptile that took down all my friends. Freaked me out a little," I admitted. Percy frowned.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But what was I suppose to say? 'Hi, I like you and I'm part crocodile, want to go out for coffee sometime?'" He rolled completely onto his back and winced in pain before sitting up.

"I didn't want you to run away, Stiles. Simple as that. I only revealed myself as I am today because I heard Scott and the runt talking about being werewolves. Which leads me to ask . . . what are you?" I looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Stiles, what are you? Scott is a werewolf along with Derek and Liam. That girl is some kind of dog, and the other girl has orange eyes. What can you do?" Realizing what he said I started laughing.

"I am one hundred percent human, man. No claws, no fur, and no glowing eyes. I promise." Percy seemed content with the answer and relaxed considerably.

"Who were those girls?"

"The 'dog' is Malia. My ex. The one who shot you is Derek's girlfriend Braden, the orange-eyed one is Scott's girlfriend Kira, and the strawberry blonde was Lydia," I said in one breath. He nodded, taking in the information.

"I feel like I should go down and apologize. I mean, it only makes sense considering I beat the crap out of 'em." I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah you should. They also might have questions for you. They're actually talking about you right now."

"Yeah, I can hear them . . . now where's my shirt?"

* * *

><p>I clomped down the stairs, Percy following me. All heads were turned towards us, most glaring -cough- Liam, Scott, Derek, Malia -cough-.<p>

"What's he doing here?" Lydia asked, pursing her lips. I clapped my hands together.

"Well he woke up aaanndd want to apologize." Percy then stepped up.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to say sorry for beating you up and . . ." Scott cut him off.

"What are you?" Percy looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you? I want answers because obviously my so-called cousin isn't who he claimed to be. Now, what are you?" Percy looked mildly offended and glared at his cousin.

"You weren't who you said you were either. I would not be talking," Percy shot back.

"But, to answer your question, I'm obviously a crocodile. Green scales, hard skin, really sharp teeth? Get it?" Scott just glared more.

"But from where? We're all found in some type of myth from somewhere, what about you?" Percy did a double take.

"You're some creature too? Then why didn't you pull out some weapon or change?"

"Well I can only scream when someone is about to die. Celtic Banshee to be exact," Lydia explained. Percy looked mildly impressed.

"So like a prophet? At least you don't speak in riddles."

"What are you from? Stop stalling," Derek said.

"Egypt," Percy replied casually. I had a hard time believing him though. He didn't look like he was from Africa. Then again, Kate didn't look like an Aztec either.

"There's an old god, Sobek. Legend says that the descendants of the ones he blessed are able to shift into his sacred animal. Or at least that's what my dad told me. It's a legend passed through my family," Percy explained smoothly. Derek and Scott shared a look. It's something they usually do when they are trying to figure out the legitimacy of a story. Obviously Percy wasn't lying.

"Well, now we've been everywhere. And now I'm going home- I've had enough excitement for today," Lydia said. She got up from the couch and walked out of the door after sliding it open.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Mom said she wanted me home by six and it's already five-thirty. Scott?" Kira asked. Scott turned towards her.

"Yeah, sure. We'll go now." They started walking towards the door when Scott turned around and pointed at Percy.

"I do not want to see you at my house tonight. I need to have time to decide whether to kick you out or not." He promptly turned around and walked out, his hand holding Kira's.

"Great," Percy huffed, "I have no where to stay tonight, and I am pretty sure I'm not welcome here." Then I got an idea.

"You can stay at my place for the night. My dad won't mind. He'll be glad I'm hanging out with someone other than Scott." Percy looked at me with wide eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Seriously? Yes, I won't be homeless for the night!" he cheered. Liam glare at him.

"Great, I have to be with the reptile longer than needed."

"Punk, shut up before I kick your ass again," Percy said, leaving Liam gaping like a fish. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys. We're going now."

* * *

><p>Percy and I were sitting on my bed, eating pizza like there was no tomorrow. Well, he was. I ordered two boxes and he inhaled the first one before I was finished my second piece.<p>

"What the hell dude? How do you eat so damn fast?"

"Well," he started, finishing his ninth piece, "lots of practice." I laughed at him.

We talked for a while, about random stuff. I told him about how this all started, from Scott being a werewolf to Peter being put into a mental hospital.

"So Scott, a True Alpha, almost got beaten by a Derek's uncle who came back to life? That's sad, dude," Percy commented.

"Yeah, but he won, so that's all that matters."

"And this happened a year ago? You're only a junior?" I nodded in conformation.

"Damn dude. I wish my life was that interesting. Everything I did was dumb and I ended up with a scar. And I did a lot of dumb things."

"Haven't we all?" He playfully glared at me.

"Don't get all philosophical on me. I hate that shit," he said.

I yawned. It was only eight o'clock but I was wiped out. Today was more exciting than normal, and I needed sleep.

"Tired, man?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Think I'm gonna go to bed. You should too," I commented.

"Why?" I tried to think of some excuse.

"Because . . . I'm going to give you a tour of Beacon Hills tomorrow?" Percy smiled at my unsure-ness.

"I'll hold you to that Stilinski." His eyebrows suddenly scrunched together.

"I have nothing to wear to bed, and I sure as hell am not sleeping in clothes with dried blood on them. I've done that before, not fun."

I pursed my lips, trying to think.

"I only have my one pair of pajama pants, and I doubt my shirts will fit you. Most are in the wash. Well all are in the wash, and this one was going to be too." Yes, that was the truth. Percy smiled, as if detecting my lie. You know, if I was lying.

"Guess I'm sleeping in my boxers tonight," he stated. "Is the floor comfortable?" he added. My eyes went wide.

"You think you're gonna sleep on the floor? No chance. You got shot today and your still recovering. Take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Stiles, I am fine on the floor. I'm not stealing your bed from you!" he retaliated.

"God damnit, Percy, take the damn bed. You're making it hard to be a good host."

"You're making it hard to be a good guest!"

"Then we'll share the damn bed!" I said before thinking. Percy looked shocked and I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I-I didn't mean to say that, just the heat of . . ." Percy cut me off.

"I'm cool with that dude. I've had worse sleeping conditions. As long as you're fine being half naked, and me being basically naked, I'm fine," Percy explained casually. I was shocked, but slightly excited.

Percy took the opportunity to start stripping. Now, I have seen him in his boxers before, but now he's in my bedroom. Totally different. I had to resist not jumping him then and there. To make sure I wasn't caught staring, I decided to go in my closet and grab my pants. Upon finding them, I stripped myself of my opened button-up shirt and t-shirt. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but compared to Percy I looked like an ugly duckling. I was pale, I didn't have defined muscles. Lacrosse at least gave my stomach some definition. I never slept shirtless either. I just felt the need to seduce or make Percy notice me. I took off my jeans, still avoiding Percy's gaze. After my jeans were off, I put on my grey pants. I caught Percy staring at me, but he looked away as soon as I noticed. I decided not to say anything, but I was still curious. I was actually hopeful that I had a chance with him.

He quickly climbed under the covers, taking residence under the spot near the wall. I shut off the light and joined him under the covers.

"Night Stiles," he whispered.

"Night Percy."

**Soo, a really OOC chapter with lots of breaks that I apologize for, but I wanted to show a development in the relationship, but they won't be together for a few more chapters. It's killing me more than it's killing you. Also, im sorry about the crap fighting, working on that**

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, though.**

**And for the person who gave me the bad review and to anyone else who doesn't like the story: I seem to have to have lost my last fuck to give, so how about you walk away and go find it.**

**Till next time! And check out my PJO story: Vampirus. In progress, but I have a good feeling about it.**


	5. We're Back

Chatper 5- Percy

Percy didn't sleep that night. He could, he wouldn't. He was afraid- afraid of the nightmares that would surely come with sleep.

After getting shot and passing out, his dreams were amplified. They were never good to begin with, but this demented all his good memories or made the bad ones worse. He was afraid. Percy Jackson, one of the Seven, defeater of Gaea, Kronos and countless other monsters was afraid.

After an hour, he started to daze off to the sound of Stiles' rhythmic breathing. Percy didn't know what to think of Stiles. He was attractive, funny smart . . . but Percy was afraid to develop feelings for him. Everything he loves eventually dies. Everything dies anyway, but the people he love die to protect him.

He was starting to sound vaguely like Harry Potter.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Stile's phone went off. Stiles jumped ten feet in the air and fell out of bed. He promptly started searching for his phone like a mad man, arms and legs flailing. Percy flipped around on the bed to face him. He tried to contain his laughter at the mortal's antics.

Stiles was finally able to firmly grip his phone. He pressed the talk button and put the sleek phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he was on full alert.

"Lydia, calm down, I'll be there soon." Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Percy.

"Get your pants on, we gotta help Lydia."

* * *

><p>Stiles literally only meant pants. Stiles, after grabbing a t-shirt, threw Percy his pants and dragged him out. So here Percy was, in a cold car at nine o'clock at night in only pants and shoes.<p>

"You couldn't have let me grab my shirt? Seriously man, it's freezing. I'm also part reptile so I'm colder than I should be," Percy complained.

Stiles decided to ignore him, keeping his vision on the road. The streets were bare so Stiles drove recklessly above the speed limit.

After about a ten minute drive they arrived in front of a pool that Stiles seemed to recognize. There was a lone car there that Percy assumed was Lydia's. Stiles jumped out of the car and ran inside, leaving Percy to follow.

Inside, he found Stiles comforting the strawberry-blonde girl. She was on the floor, breathing heavily and in a fetal position. Percy looked around and tried to find what would make her do this.

In the life-guard chair was a girl with a string slitting her throat open, and a black sword in her chest and claw marks on her stomach. Her hair was shoulder length, her face pale. What could have done this. Percy decided to go closer to her to observe better. As he got closer, riptide started to feel heavy in his pocket and the body seemed to radiate anger and rage.

He had felt this before, when he fought Ares, or whenever he was around the war god for that matter. Except this was different. Ares would not kill a mortal for no reason, nor would he kill in this way. Something was wrong. That's when Percy noticed a note in her hand. He knelt down and pried it from her cold grip. Percy carefully un-crinkled it.

We're back

That's all it said. And it unnerved Percy more than the body.

"A-Allison," Lydia stuttered.

"What do you mean, Lydia? Allison is dead," Stiles said, obviously oblivious to the dead body.

Lydia pointed to the body that Percy had been. Stiles eyes went wide and he whipped out his phone, tossing it to Percy. Even though it surprised him, Percy skillfully snatched it out of the air.

"Why did you give me this?" Percy asked.

"Call Scott and Derek. They'll want to see this," Stiles explained.

Percy was going to protest, saying that they should call the police, but decided against it. This obviously was a work of supernatural forces. But Percy still looked at the phone skeptically. If he used it, monsters would find him and he would have to reveal everything about himself. He wasn't ready to expose the godly world and deal with Zeus' wrath. He could sent him to Tartarus, or worse . . . make him fly in a plane again.

Percy shivered at the thought.

"Why can't you do it Stiles?" Percy asked, stalling.

"Because I'm . . . I don't know but you have the phone now, so call!"

Percy huffed, "Just take your damn phone back and call them!" Percy threw the phone back at Stiles who barely caught it.

Stiles dialed a number on the phone and raised it to his ear.

"Scott?"

* * *

><p>Scott and Kira arrived a few minutes later. Their lips were puffy and red. Percy wiggled his eyebrows at his cousin who glared in response. Scott turned to Stiles.<p>

"I called Derek. Him and Braden should be hear soon. Now where's the body?" Stiles pointed to the mangled human that was in the life guard's chair.

Scott's mouth fell open, tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Allison," he whispered. Percy remembered how Stiles told him that Allison and Scott dated and she died in his arms.

"How is she here? Why is she here?" Scott growled. Kira put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know," Lydia admitted. "I was driving home and ended up here."

"But the last time that happened . . . Ms. Blake was behind the murders," Stiles pointed out.

Percy felt the slip of paper start to weigh him down.

"Actually guys . . ." Percy said, causing the group to look at him. Percy opened his hand to reveal the slip of paper with the message on it.

"I found this in her hand." Stiles got up and grabbed the note from Percy.

"'We're back'."

* * *

><p>The group went back to Derek's, Lydia staying to be question by the police to not raise suspicions. They even called some dude named Parrish who was apparently supernatural, but they didn't know what he was. Apparently his eyes turned orange and he could survive a fire. Maybe Leo would know . . .<p>

"So there was a body of Allison, your old girlfriend, and she had a sword in her chest, claw marks and a wire slitting her throat? But she died a while ago?" Parrish asked Scott.

"And she had a warning note in her hand that might mean our impending doom," Stiles added cheerfully. Parrish nodded, taking in the information.

"It's obvious then. You have three enemies that have come back to kill you."

Scott's eye's widened as if he just realized something.

"Ms. Blake, Kate and the Oni. It must be them!" Derek looked mildly impressed.

"Usually it take you a while to figure everything out, this is a first." Scott let out a dry laugh.

"Funny. But if it's them, we're in trouble. Kate must be getting stronger and Ms. Blake is back from the dead and the demon swordsmen are back. Derek, this is bad," Scott said.

"Yes Scott, it is bad. For you." All heads turned to the door, giving the people in the room serious de javu.

In the doorway stood two people they figured they'd never see again, or wouldn't see for a while. On the right stood a woman in tight leather clothing, a large gun in her hand. Next to her stood . . . something with slash marks deforming it's face. It was in some leather cape thingy. Behind them stood five people with silver masks and black clothes.

"Miss us?" Derek stood up and growled.

"Kate and Darach." They took a few steps forward.

"Hello Derek, Scott, Stiles, Parrish, and . . . oh. I don't think I've met you," Kate said as she looked at Percy.

"You must be the one our master wants us to kill. She doesn't like you very much, you interfere with her divine power."

Percy groaned and threw his arms into the air.

"Why do all divine beings hate me? Seriously, I'm not that bad!" Kate loaded her gun and pointed it at Percy.

"Now I hate to be the bad cop here, but we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Sorry ladies," Percy said, "but I'm not going anywhere with you."

Kate growled in anger, her skin turning purple with black spots. She grew teeth and claws. Kate growled at Percy so laughed.

"Nice trick, I have a few of my own."

Percy started to grow scales, his fingers growing claws and each of his teeth turning into small needles.

"Bring it on kitty-cat."

Percy ran at Kate, catching her off guard. He kicked the gun out of her hand and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Parrish, Braden and Stiles retreated upstairs knowing that their guns would do nothing. Stiles did it because he couldn't do anything period.

Scott and Malia and charged the thing with the messed up face while Kira took on the demon-masked people that Percy identified as the Oni. Derek had joined him in the fight against Kate.

Derek had apparently beaten Kate last time they fought but was not doing well this time. Kate was able to keep up with Derek and Percy, and she wasn't breaking a sweat. Percy realized that Malia and Scott weren't doing much better when Malia was flung away from the . . . thing.

It wasn't long till Kira, Scott and Derek joined her on the ground. All three forces started to gang up on Percy who was slowly getting overpowered.

That's when he decided that he would have to, no matter the price.

He felt a tug in his gut.

**Gasp! Cliffy! I am just full of updates this weekend. Thank you for the reviews, sorry about this short and crappy and rushed chapter. But don't worry, there's still more to be revealed!**

**cecld16: I do agree that I majorly discarded the battle, but also remember how Peter beat the shit out of Scott. But thank you for pointing this out. I also wanted to show how Percy wasn't majorly impressed.**

**Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews! Also check out my PJO story Vampirus! Till next time R&R AND R&R**


	6. Say Whaa?

Chapter 6- Stiles

Stiles watched in horror from the stairs as his friends got their asses kicked by people and things that should not A) be alive, or B) have enough strength to even stay standing.

He watched as Malia and Derek were thrown like rag-dolls, Scott soon following them, along with Kira. Kate and the Darach had barely tried! But what horrified Stiles the most was the fact that they started to gang up on Percy, and he stopped fighting too! Percy thrust his hands out, shocking the forces into laughter . . . well two of them.

"What are you trying to do? Use the force?" Kate jabbed. Percy shook his head.

"Close but no cigar. Hope you like cat baths."

Kate looked thoroughly confused, as did the rest. Even Stiles was confused by the statement. Cat bath? Kate once again started laughing but said nothing. Instead she pointed her gun at Percy and growled.

"Our mast . . ."

The room started to shake, maybe even the whole building. A smile slowly etched it's way onto Percy's face as he glared at the jaguar.

"Bye-bye, kitty-cat." Water shattered the window, taking the shards of glass with it as it charged Kate and her allies. They stood in shock as the gallons upon gallons of water was hurled at them. Kate and the Darach were forces out of the room while the Oni disappeared in dark smoke.

Slowly, the water retreated the same way it came, carrying the shards of class with it. Kate and the Darach who now looked like Ms. Blake again, were spluttering and coughing up water and blood. Ms. Blake stood up shakily and glared.

"We'll be back, demigod. Just you wait," she growled. After helping up Kate, dust and debris started to fly around them, covering her escape. When the matter fell, there was nothing left.

Stiles, followed by Braden and Parrish, made his way down the stairs and helped up their friends. Stiles looked to Percy, and he looked slightly pale. He wasn't a crocodile anymore either. And the water, that was new.

Suddenly, heels were heard in the room and there stood Lydia looking very confused.

"What does she mean 'demigod'?"

-break-

Everybody was once again sprawled out around Derek's loft . . . away from Percy. Even Stiles who felt incredibly bad about it was sitting far away from Percy. The boy looked at Stiles sadly, a slight betrayal in his eyes.

"So you were hiding more than you were letting on," Lydia observed. Percy mutely nodded in response.

"Wait, wait, wait," Parrish said. "What the hell is a demigod?"

Percy sighed and rubbed his face. He suddenly looked tired, older. As if as he had seen the world gone to shit, went insane, and somehow came back in one peace. But if Scott could see it, he wasn't having it. Scott glared at his cousin with a hatred he reserved for his enemies.

"A demigod is half god half human," Lydia explained.

"So God, the Holy father and what not exists and is your dad?" Kira asked. Percy laughed humorlessly.

"Uh, no. I'm not even sure he exists. But a few pantheons of pagan gods, yes those exist," Percy explained as he started to pace on his side of the room.

"So which pantheon thing are you from?" Malia said.

"The Greeks." Scott looked mildly surprised.

"Like Olympus and Zeus and stuff?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"That's where I got my namesake Perseus," Percy added. Stiles' eyes widened considerably.

"You're the Perseus? Zeus' son?!" he yelled as he jumped up and pointed at the demigod. This time Percy broke into real laughter and had to hold the beam to keep himself standing straight.

"No. I'm nothing like Zeus and he is not my father. Thank the gods." Thunder rumbled overhead and Percy glared at the sky.

"Oh shush it uncle! You don't like me either!" Percy yelled to the nothingness. The thunder did not reply this time.

"So . . . Poseidon. He's the god of the sea and you control water. It makes sense," Derek inferred.

Percy nodded and smiled, then look to Stiles. Stiles was visually speechless. His mouth hung open wider than seemed possible, and Stiles kept making weird squeaky noises as if he was trying to form a sentence- and he probably was at the moment. His crush (best way to label it at the moment) was part god, part crocodile and part human. He could deal with being a jaguar or werewolf or anything of the sort, but a demigod? Seriously? It was all new to him.

"But I thought you said you were Egyptian," Kira pointed out causing Percy to blush and scratch the back of his neck. Stiles found it really adorable when he blushed.

"Yeah, I lied. My dad blessed me on Olympus." Their eyes went wide.

"Olympus. Like, where they all live?" Kira supplied. Percy nodded.

"My . . . ex girlfriend re-designed it after . . . things happened. I've been up there a few times, met the gods. It's not a big deal after a while," Percy replied, silencing many other questions.

"Wait," Stiles started, "you said ex. What do you mean?" He heard about his ex girlfriend, but now Stiles was doubting that she 'moved away'. Percy sighed.

"She died. It's a dangerous life for demigods, most not living past twenty-one. Me being the son of one of the stronger gods, it's amazing I've made it this far." Stiles felt Percy was hiding something but didn't bother to say anything.

Parrish, who had been silent the whole time, said, "That's a lot to take in. Like, a lot." Percy chuckled sympathetically.

"Yeah it is. A reason why most people don't know about my world. It's why we have the Mist- this thing that shields mortal eyes from my world," he continued.

They continued to talk for hours, Percy even showing off his scars and explaining the real stories behind them. Scott started to almost pity his cousin. The alpha thought his life was bad, but two wars in a year and a half and several quests in between? That's just harsh.

Percy even showed them Riptide, even though they saw it was a ruler or a butter knife.

Percy finished his story a little shakily, Stiles noticed. It was about the death of his ex. Some giant killed her and a couple of their friends. Stiles was really losing hope of Percy even being bi. Or just being gay for him! It sounded selfish, but it was true.

"And then we were getting rewards on Olympus and this empousa appeared and . . ." Percy started getting choked up, tears gathering in his eyes. "She shot him. Long story short: he died in my arms and uh . . . kissed me . . ."

"Your cousin kissed you?" Malia asked. Stiles looked annoyed at his ex.

"That's all you got from this?"

Malia nodded, "Pretty much."

Percy got up from his spot on the floor and brushed off the imaginary dust off his pants. He then locked eyes with his cousin.

"So where am I staying tonight? And who will be my ride home?" Stiles nearly jumped at the chance. Since Percy was kissed by a guy and didn't say anything bad about it, he had a chance.

"Well you can just stay with me for the rest of the night," Stiles suggest casually (or tried to). Percy smiled at the mortal.

"I'm cool with that. Let's go Stilinski."

-break-

Stiles found himself and Percy in the same position they were an hour before. Percy with his back to Stiles, and him facing the demigod. Demigod. That was weird to think. His crush held so much power and was a thing of myths. Even more so than his best friend.

Stiles studied the scars on his back. There weren't that many. Well, there were a lot, just not as much on his chest or arms. But there was this particular long one that ran from his shoulder to right above the small of his back. Stiles didn't know what he was doing, but he reached out his hand and traced the scar. Percy shivered and Stiles noticed the goose-bumps that appeared on his skin. Percy rolled over and faced Stiles who was blushing.

"Can I help you, Stilinski?" Percy asked. His face was stern but the mirth in his eyes was very obvious.

"I, uh, um, I . . ." Stiles could not form a coherent sentence. Percy laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm kidding, man. But seriously, it's past midnight and you're awake and touching my totally badass scars." His scars were badass, but Stiles wouldn't tell him that.

"I've seen better ones. These are scars that kids get," Stiles countered. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. But seriously, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Stiles countered. Percy once again rolled his eyes and rolled back over in the bed.

"Good night Stiles."

-break-

Three hours of sleep. Three hours. That's all he got for sleep before he was rudely woken up by Percy.

It was two in the morning and the demigod was screaming bloody murder. Stiles remembered him saying something about nightmares, but not about his screaming. Stiles groaned and rolled out of his bed. It was cold and he was really regretting not getting a shirt. Stiles knelt on the mattress and rolled Percy over. The son of Poseidon was sweating and shaking, screaming occasionally. Stiles didn't know if his dad was home, but he hoped that if he was that Percy wasn't waking him up.

"Percy, wake the hell up. It's the middle of the night," Stiles complained, shaking his crush. The screaming did not cease.

Stiles got more furious in his radical shaking of Percy. "Wake the hell up before I beat the shit out of you!"

Stiles pulled his arm back and threw his fist at Percy. Percy's eyes flew open. With reflexes of someone with years of training and going through two wars, he grabbed Stile's arm and flipped them onto the floor so Percy was straddling him and Stiles had a really sharp sword at his throat. Stiles quickly got a glimpse of a golden sword before it turned into a simple ruler. The mortal looked at Percy with wild and afraid eyes.

"P-Percy? Dude?" Stiles stuttered. Percy's eyes slowly became less foggy and his sword disappeared.

"Stiles?" he replied. Percy rolled next to him, breathing heavily. Stiles looked to the guy lying next to him. He could see the shattered look in his eyes and how scared he was. Percy sat up and Stiles followed.

"Nightmare?" Stiles questioned. Percy mutely nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Percy suddenly started sobbing. Heart-wrenching sobs. Stiles didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly helped Percy to the bed and gave him a side hug.

"It's okay, man. You've gotten through them before, you can do it again. Just . . . breathe."

Soon Percy's sobs stopped, turning into soft cries and then silent.

"Percy?" Stiles asked. He was met with a snore in response. Stiles chuckled and gently lowered Percy on the bed gently.

"Night Perce," Stiles whispered.

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG AND THAT IT WAS CRAP! Fell so bad! Hope you like the minor fluff.

And can anyone guess who their master is? More to be revealed about Percy and all this crap you're confused about later. And check out Vampirus! R&R and R&R 


End file.
